Les hasards de la vie
by bbkoda
Summary: William a un passé de vampire sanguinaire qui, à travers ses nombreux voyages, a dispensé mort atroce et tortures diverses. Un jour, il fait une promesse qu'il s'efforce de tenir quelques soient les circonstances. Jusqu'au jour, où ...


**_**Et me revoilà entre deux chapitre de ma fic pour vous présenter un OS que j'ai écrit pour le concours ouvert sur le forum The Vampires' Red Room;**_**

**_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**_**

**_Mod_****_alités du concours_**

**Thème :** Les vampires, que ce soit vos héros préférés (appartenant à la Confrérie de la Dague Noire, Vampire Diaries, Twilight, True Blood, Buffy…) ou qu'ils sortent directement de votre imagination, d'un univers qui vous est propre, libre à vous. Faites nous – _trembler ?_ – rêver !  
>Les autres créatures fantastiques sont autorisées ainsi que les humains (à leurs risques et périls) à condition que les buveurs de sang soient prédominants.<p>

**Longueur : **3000 min à 20 000 max.

**Obligation :** Il faut bien corser le jeu, non ? Votre OS doit obligatoirement commencer par cette phrase :

_"Pendant cent ans, j'ai dispensé une mort affreuse à tous ceux que je rencontrais  
>et je l'ai fait avec une joie immense."<em>  
>Angel, Buffy contre les vampires, saison 1.<p>

_**Les hasards de la vie**_  
><strong><br>**

_"Pendant 100 ans, j'ai dispensé une mort affreuse à tous ceux que je rencontrais et je l'ai fait avec une joie immense."_

Je voyais ma dernière demeure s'éloigner alors que je reprenais, une nouvelle fois, la route vers une nouvelle destination, vers l'inconnu. Démétri, ami de toujours, m'accompagnait dans ce nouvel épisode de ma pauvre et triste vie.

Nous avions convenu de partir au soleil pour changer, nous en avions assez de tous ces pays froids, de ces contrées tristes et grises. Nous avions la possibilité de vivre au grand jour, autant en profiter. Nous mettions donc le cap sur le pays basque et plus précisément, St Jean de Luz. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais cette région m'a toujours attirée alors autant se laisser tenter par tout ce qu'elle avait à m'offrir.

La route défilait devant mes yeux mais je ne la voyais pas vraiment. Je faisais partie des "non morts malheureux" comme on les appelait dans notre jargon. Certes ma condition de vampire m'apportait des avantages indéniables, mais elle était aussi synonyme de solitude.

Solitude, qui était devenue au fil du temps, la meilleure et la plus fidèle des compagnes. Victime de ma nature démoniaque, je ne pouvais me permettre d'être accompagné. Et dieu seul sait à quel point j'en rêvais.

Pendant 100 ans, j'ai dispensé une mort affreuse à tous ceux que je rencontrais et je l'ai fait avec une joie immense. J'étais le pire vampire de ma génération, célèbre sur tous les continents, connu à travers le monde entier pour mes tortures légendaires. Je n'étais jamais rassasié, il me fallait toujours plus de sang, toujours et encore ... Jusqu'au jour où je suis tombé sur elle. C'était un jour de l'an 1860 et notre rencontre avait tout changé, elle m'avait complètement et irrémédiablement métamorphosé. Sa présence à mes côtés était mon antidote personnel à la folie meurtrière qui m'habitait jour et nuit.

Pour elle, j'avais choisi de vivre autrement et grâce à de vieilles connaissances incollables en sorcellerie, elle m'avait permis de découvrir la joie de vivre au grand jour et cette expérience avait été pour moi à la fois fabuleuse et déconcertante. Ma douce connaissait mon lourd secret et pourtant, elle ne craignait aucun de mes débordements. Bien au contraire, elle savait comment dompter la bête qui sommeillait au plus profond de mes entrailles. Malheureusement, la maladie m'avait enlevé la seule femme qui avait su faire renaitre mon cœur mort. Je fis une promesse le jour de ses funérailles : ne plus jamais retomber dans mes anciens travers mais au contraire vivre la vie telle qu'elle m'était offerte et mettre mes capacités hors du commun au service de la communauté.

Cela faisait maintenant 150 ans que je m'évertuais à faire le bien autour de moi et je pouvais compter sur mon fidèle ami Démétri pour mener à bien cette mission. Et voilà pourquoi nous étions à ce moment précis sur la route qui nous menait vers notre nouvelle demeure.

En parlant de demeure, je réalisais que nous étions sans toit. J'entrepris donc de pianoter sur mon bien aimé smartphone afin de trouver une agence immobilière qui pourrait nous aider. Je profitais de ces recherches pour réserver deux chambres d'hôtel dans l'un des plus luxueux hôtel de St. Jean de Luz. Au cours de mes périples, j'avais petit à petit engranger de belles sommes d'argent que j'avais su faire fructifier. Je me retrouvais ainsi à la tête d'une jolie petite fortune que je m'efforçais d'utiliser pour de bonnes causes.

Mes recherches furent fructueuses et j'avais déjà quelques rendez vous pour visiter des maisons. J'avais également contacter 2 ou 3 courtiers en immobilier qui avaient répondu favorablement à ma demande. Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence, Démétri les yeux rivés sur la route, moi perdu dans mes tristes et lugubres pensées. Je me laissais porter par mes souvenirs et me retrouvais plongé dans mon existence passée. Je voyais le film de ma vie défiler devant mes yeux et ce que je vis me conforta dans mon choix de vie. Je ne regrettais absolument rien et je m'y tiendrai quoiqu'il puisse m'arriver.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, nous arrivions enfin à destination. Nous partîmes à la recherche de notre hôtel, les formalités remplies, un groom nous conduisit à nos chambres. Et c'est ainsi que s'acheva cette nouvelle journée d'éternité. Même si le besoin de dormir ne se faisait plus sentir depuis plus d'un siècle, j'appréciais de pouvoir me reposer et ainsi somnoler paisiblement. Je dus effectivement m'endormir car je fus réveillé par la chaleur d'un rayon de soleil qui traversait la chambre et qui vint finir sa course sur mon dos nu. Cette sensation de chaleur était divine et je réalisais que cela venait étoffer la longue liste de ce qui me manquait aujourd'hui.

Je me ressaisis aussi vite que possible, fis ma toilette et me préparais pour aller rejoindre Démétri dans le hall de l'hôtel. Nous nous saluâmes, descendîmes au parking pour récupérer la voiture afin de nous rendre à notre premier rendez vous de la journée.

Il était déjà 14 heures, nous avions visité pas moins d'une dizaine de maisons mais aucune n'avait trouvé grâce à mes yeux. J'étais relativement exigent dans la mesure où cette acquisition deviendrait certainement un foyer pour jeunes ou encore un centre d'accueil pour femmes battues, le jour où je me déciderai à quitter la ville. Je fonctionnais ainsi : partout où je m'installais, j'achetais une demeure assez grande, j'y faisais faire les travaux nécessaires pour l'adapter à mon projet du moment et, lorsque je décidais de mettre les voiles, la municipalité se voyait offrir cette nouvelle structure avec bien évidemment la somme d'argent nécessaire pour la faire vivre pendant au moins 10 ans. Cela pouvait paraitre absurde pour un vampire au passé trouble mais c'était pour moi la seule façon de tenir la promesse que j'avais faite ce jour de 1864, sur sa tombe.

Nous nous dirigions vers notre énième rendez vous à la seule différence près que cette fois nous devions rencontrer notre premier courtier en immobilier, un certain K. Petrova. Nous devions nous retrouver à ce que je supposais être son bureau. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que nous avions rendez vous devant LA maison que je cherchais. Je n'en revenais pas, ce courtier était excellent. Je ne lui avais pourtant pas donné de précisions quant à ce que je recherchais et malgré le peu de renseignements transmis dans mon mail, il avait su trouver la perle rare. Nous sortîmes de la voiture, Démétri comme moi restait sans voix devant cette demeure ou devrais-je dire, ce manoir. Il était imposant comptait pas moins de 3 niveaux, un vaste parc ombragé, une piscine et des dépendances. En bref, tout ce qu'il me fallait. Alors que nous étions encore en pleine contemplation de ce bien si parfait, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur ... une déesse. Ce fût le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit. J'en restais bouche bée. Elle était magnifique.

Je n'en revenais pas. Comment une telle beauté pouvait exister sur cette terre ? Je me surpris à la regarder plus en détails, ma vision vampirique me le permettant. Elle était de taille moyenne, brune, sa peau était fine et légèrement halée, un vrai ravissement pour les yeux. N'importe quel mortel l'aurait trouvée jolie ou belle à la rigueur mais pour ma part, il ne faisait aucun doute quelle était la digne descendante des anges.

Nous apercevant elle se dirigea vers nous d'une démarche à la fois élégante et féline. Son visage était rayonnant. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil mais je me devais de les contrôler car je ne voulais en aucun cas effrayer une telle créature. Arrivée à notre hauteur, elle ôta ses lunettes de soleil pour les mettre sur le haut de sa tête, ce qui lui permit de remonter ses cheveux et de dégager par la même occasion son magnifique visage. Elle posa son regard sur moi et là, le choc ! C'était LE regard. Ce même regard pour lequel, si je ne l'avais pas déjà perdue, j'aurais vendu mon âme au diable ... Mais ce n'était pas possible, elle était morte depuis des années ...

J'essayais de me ressaisir et de ne rien laisser paraitre de mon trouble. Elle me tendit la main pour me saluer, je lui rendis son geste. Au contact de nos peaux, une sensation étrange prit possession de moi. Des frissons se mirent à parcourir mon corps tout entier, ma gorge se serra et la brûlure typique de la soif se fît ressentir au plus profond de moi. Le venin envahi ma bouche, je déglutis afin de me libérer de lui et lâchais délicatement la main de Melle Petrova. Démétri la salua à son tour. Alors que nous faisions connaissance, je me laisser subjuguer par son accent russe. Les présentations faites, elle nous proposa de visiter les lieux.

Elle nous précéda et nous ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière, en bois massif, était agréablement travaillée et correspondait parfaitement à l'ambiance de la propriété. Nous nous retrouvions dans un hall où le double escalier arrondi en marbre clair nous faisait face. L'atmosphère me fit revenir quelques siècles en arrière. Je m'attendais presque à voir descendre quelques belles femmes arborant crinolines et corsets de l'époque.

Nous commençâmes la visite par le salon. Il était immense, lumineux et très bien exposé. Il respirait la tranquillité et c'est ce que je cherchais. Nous continuâmes avec la salle a manger où une quinzaine de convives pouvait, sans aucun doute, tenir sans se gêner le moins du monde. La pièce suivante, la cuisine, avait tous les atouts : chaleureuse, conviviale et pratique à la fois. Je souris à cette idée, mon esprit se projetant déjà sur la future utilité de ce lieu magnifique. La visite se poursuivit par le salon d'hiver, fermé par d'imposants murs de verre faisant de la lumière, la seule souveraine. Une reine joyeuse et impétueuse allant et venant le long des feuilles chatoyantes et des pétales colorés de cette forêt domptée.

Melle Petrova nous fit visiter le 1er étage et nous y découvrions 8 chambres tout aussi spacieuses les unes que les autres, chacune ayant sa propre salle de bain. De grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière du jour donnant à chaque pièce une impression de quiétude. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

Nous empruntâmes l'escalier permettant l'accès au 2ème étage, qui lui, nous révéla quelques belles surprises. Ainsi, ce niveau serait consacré à la création sous toutes ses formes puisque pas moins d'une salle de musique et d'une pièce pouvant servir à la peinture occupaient l'espace. Une troisième pièce s'ouvrit à nous et je sus à l'instant même où j'entrais à l'intérieur, quelle deviendrait la pièce principale pour les futurs occupants de cette demeure : la chambre rouge, celle qui permettrait de se livrer aux autres ou de se défouler quand le besoin s'en ferait sentir. J'étais heureux tout simplement, je venais de trouver la perle rare et j'étais prêt à payer le prix fort pour elle.

Melle Petrova nous proposa de découvrir l'extérieur de la résidence et nous la suivîmes avec plaisir. Je me mis volontairement derrière elle afin de pouvoir admirer sa plastique parfaite en la suivant, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, je ne voulais pas risquer de passer pour un voyeur un peu grossier. Elle ouvrit la double porte vitrée du salon pour nous permettre d'accéder aux espaces extérieurs. Une vaste étendue de couleur émeraude s'offrait à nous et j'imaginais en une seconde les aménagements possibles. Nous nous promenions sur cette magnifique propriété pour y découvrir une piscine gigantesque. Un peu plus loin, un kiosque attira mon regard et je m'en approchais afin de mieux l'observer. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un jacuzzi couvert qu'il était possible de fermer lorsque le temps n'était pas très clément.

Cette propriété avait absolument tout ce que je recherchais, je n'en revenais toujours pas. Mon plaisir fut décuplé quand Melle Petrova nous fit visiter en dernier lieu, les dépendances de la maison. Il était possible d'y aménager plusieurs logement indépendants. Mon choix était fait. Je fis encore le tour de ce qu'offrait ce lieu magique et demandais à Démétri de m'accompagner. J'avais besoin de son avis, lui aussi allait vivre ici, il était donc important qu'il s'y plaise tout comme moi. Après avoir longtemps parlé des travaux à prévoir, nous allions rejoindre notre guide de la journée sur la terrasse pour parler plus sérieusement de cette acquisition.

**- Installez vous, je vous en prie,** nous dit-elle de sa voix cristalline

**- Merci Melle Petrova,** lui répondis-je poliment

**- Appelez moi Katherine Monsieur …** laissa-t-elle en suspens. Je réalisais que je ne m'étais pas présenté officiellement.

**- Monsieur Spike, William Spike,** lui dis-je le sourire aux lèvres. **Je manque à tous mes devoirs Katherine, laissez moi vous présenter mon ami Monsieur Démétri Volturi.**

**- Enchantée messieurs,** nous dit-elle. Chacun prit place sur un des magnifiques fauteuils en rotin qui ornait la terrasse en teck. **Vous avez visité cette demeure et je dois dire que je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Vous convient-elle ?**

**- C'est tout à fait ce que nous cherchions, elle est absolument divine, je vous avoue que je suis tombé sous son charme dès les premières minutes de la visite. Il va sans dire que je vais me porter acquéreur de cette merveille. **

**- Vous m'en voyez ravie monsieur Spike,** dit-elle vraiment heureuse de ma décision.

**- Appelez moi William je vous prie. Et si nous parlions du prix de ce trésor ? Il me semble que c'est un point relativement important.**

**- En effet William, vous vous doutez bien qu'une telle trouvaille ne se brade pas, c'est pourquoi elle est vendue 3 millions d'euros. **

**- Très bien, nous allons faire réaliser quelques travaux afin qu'elle soit parfaitement adaptée à son usage futur. Par contre, je souhaiterai que vous vous chargiez de trouver des entrepreneurs dignes de confiance. Vous connaissez la région bien mieux que moi. **

**- C'est magnifique William ! J'accepte avec plaisir de vous aider dans votre entreprise,** me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, visiblement émue par ma proposition. J'étais heureux qu'elle ait accepté de m'aider, ainsi j'aurai tout le loisir de la voir et de la côtoyer.

**- Il va s'en dire que je vous rétribuerai de manière conséquente,** ajoutais-je.

**- Merci William voilà qui est très généreux de votre part.**

**- C'est tout à fait normal Katherine. Bien, je pense que tout est réglé, nous allons prendre congé. **

**- Très bien, je vous rappelle dès que tous les papiers sont prêts pour la signature et dès ce soir je me mets à la recherche d'entrepreneurs digne de confiance. **

**- Merci Katherine, passez une bonne soirée,** lui dis-je tout en lui faisant un baise-main. Je la vis rougir à mon geste.

**- Bonne soirée messieurs. **

C'est ainsi que se termina cette journée riche en émotion. Il me fallait rentrer le plus vite possible à l'hôtel, ma soif se faisant de plus en plus oppressante. À la minute même où je passais la porte de ma chambre, je me délectais d'une des poches de sang que j'avais mis au frais. Mon bien être fut immédiat et je me sentis immédiatement mieux. Le sang frais se propagea dans tout mon corps. Repus de mon repas, je m'allongeais sur mon lit et repensais à Katherine. Elle ne le savait pas encore mais, au moment où nous nous étions croiser, son destin venait de basculer.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois que nous avions trouvé notre bonheur et les travaux avançaient bien, j'étais content de voir que les choses tournaient comme je le voulais. Nous avions réussi à faire venir des chevaux absolument magnifiques et l'écurie était presque terminée. Avec Démétri, nous avions avancé sur le notre projet et nous avions décidé que cette demeure deviendrait un centre pour mères adolescentes. Chaque chambre s'était vue annexer une nurserie et le troisième étage s'était étoffée d'une salle de cours pour leur permettre de continuer leurs études à domicile.

Katherine nous aidait dans notre entreprise. Au début, elle s'était chargée des entrepreneurs mais aujourd'hui, elle s'occupait de recruter le personnel compétent pour pouvoir encadrer les jeunes filles qui habiteront ici. Bien sûr, nous ne l'avions pas obligée à le faire, mais s'écarter des ses obligations professionnelles ne la dérangeait pas et elle nous avait avouer prendre plaisir à nous aider. Petit à petit, nous nous étions rapprochés et la vie devenait de plus en plus douce à ses côtés. Bien évidemment, j'avais du augmenté mes doses sanguines quotidiennes pour ne pas craquer et lui faire du mal, chose que je regretterai à la seconde même où mes crocs se planteraient dans sa carotide.

Notre quotidien était rythmé par les travaux, les entretiens d'embauche et les prises de contact avec les jeunes filles volontaires pour le centre. L'ouverture était prévue dans 2 mois, nous devions donc nous assurer que tout serait au point le jour J. Démétri avait réussi à signer un partenariat avec l'hôpital de la ville, ce qui permettrait de faire soigner les filles et leurs bébés sans qu'elles aient un euro à payer. Bien évidemment, je laisserai une subvention suffisamment importante pour que l'hôpital ne subissent aucune perte liée à ces soins. Notre projet prenait vie et j'en étais heureux.

Les jours et les semaines s'écoulaient tel le liquide d'une clepsydre et je reprenais de plus en plus goût à la vie. Je devais ce miracle à Katherine. Elle avait su réveiller les faibles souvenirs de mon humanité perdue et j'aimais ça. Elle était douce avec moi et je savourais chacun des moments qu'on passait ensembles. Nous sortions beaucoup, ce qui nous permettait de mieux nous connaitre et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur chacun d'entre nous. Je m'interrogeais beaucoup sur ses origines, son regard me rappelait tellement mon amour perdu que je n'osais imaginer un quelconque lien de parenté entre elles. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être prêt à le supporter. J'avais intelligemment questionné la demoiselle pour ainsi apprendre qu'elle que son arbre généalogique n'avait aucune connexion avec celui de mon ange déchu. J'en fus soulagé, je pouvais aborder notre relation sereinement et cela me tenait à cœur. Bien sûr, je lui mentais sur mon âge véritable et mes origines, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer quant à ma vraie nature. Démétri surveillait tout ça de loin, sachant pertinemment comment tout cela allait se terminer. Il s'inquiétait pour moi et je ne pouvais le blâmer pour cela. Il avait été là lorsque la maladie avait emporté mon ange. Il m'avait ramassé à la petite cuillère comme on dit. Tout comme moi, il avait affronter mes changements d'humeur mais jamais il ne m'avait abandonné. Il était mon plus fidèle ami et sans lui, je ne serai sûrement pas là où j'en suis aujourd'hui.

Le soir, il venait me retrouver dans ma chambre, ainsi nous pouvions nous restaurer sans que personne ne voit notre régime particulier et nous discutions beaucoup du projet, de la situation avec Katherine et cela me faisait de bien. L'inauguration du centre était prévue dans deux semaines et tout se passait pour le mieux. Les jeunes filles retenues pour le centre avait été prévenues, le personnel commençait à arriver et à s'installer tranquillement dans les logements aménagés dans les dépendances. Les derniers détails avec l'hôpital étaient réglés. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre patiemment. Mais cela devenait difficile car, je devais l'avouer, je me sentais comme un gosse le matin de Noël : il me tardait de déballer mon cadeau et de le présenter à la population locale.

Le jour J arriva bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru et ce matin là en rejoignant les autres, un sentiment de fierté emplissait tout mon être. Il était à peine 10 heures et déjà les nouvelles pensionnaires arrivaient. Je les accueillis chaleureusement et la gouvernante, Jane, les conduisit à leur chambre respective. Midi arriva tout aussi vite et le repas permit aux membres du personnels de se présenter aux filles et inversement. Il était important que les éducateurs connaissent l'histoire de chacune de ces naufragées de la vie. L'après midi se déroula dans un calme relatif étant donné l'excitation qui régnait à la résidence.

L'heure de l'inauguration sonna sur la grande horloge de l'entrée et nous vîmes arriver toutes les grandes personnalités de la ville : le maire Mr Denali, le médecin réfèrent de l'hôpital le docteur Cullen, les avocats du centre Mr Withlock et Mr Cullen fils entre autres. Tous les convives étant là, nous procédâmes à l'ouverture officielle du centre pour mères célibataires "Le Refuge de Swan". Ce nom me ramena des années en arrière, le jour où je fis ma promesse sur la tombe d'Isabella Swan, mon amour perdu depuis 150 ans. La nostalgie prit possession de mon corps et je remerciais le ciel de ne plus pouvoir pleurer, car je sentais au fond de moi, que si cela m'avait été possible, je me serais effondré sur le champ.

Toute l'assistance salua mon œuvre et chacun vint me féliciter ou me remercier. Le vin d'honneur fut servi et le champagne coula à flots. L'ambiance était joyeuse et festive. Tout le monde prenait plaisir à participer à cette soirée. Encore une fois mon égo se gonfla immédiatement, j'étais vraiment fier de mon projet. Les filles avaient l'air un peu perdues mais Jane, accompagnée d'un des éducateur Emmett, prenaient soin d'elles.

En les voyant agir, j'étais conforté dans mon choix de l'équipe qui allait encadrer ces jeune mères adolescentes. Tellement absorbé par la fête, je ne me rendis pas compte que Katherine m'avait rejoint, elle me prit la main et déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue. Elle me chuchota un « _bravo_ » au creux de l'oreille et tout mon être se réveilla. Je sentis une fois de plus le venin envahir ma bouche et mes muscles se tendre à son contact. La situation devenait dangereuse pour elle comme pour moi, il fallait que j'agisse. Je lui proposais de me rejoindre dans ma chambre dans les cinq minutes qui suivraient mon départ, elle acquiesça. Je lui souris et me faufilais aussi vite que possible vers mon lieu de repli. Une fois dans ma chambre, je pus me soulager le plus rapidement possible grâce à une énième poche de sang. J'eus à peine le temps de dissimuler les traces de mon méfait, qu'on toqua à la porte.

Je repris mes esprits et allais ouvrir la porte. Elle se tenait devant moi, souriante et ravissante. Elle avait profité de mon délai pour se refaire une beauté … cette déesse pensait vraiment à tout. J'étais très sensible aux belles femmes et encore plus aux femmes qui prenaient soin d'elles, mais là je fondais littéralement face à elle. Je poussais la porte et l'invitais à rentrer. Après son passage, je refermais la porte et la suivis. Je posais mes mains sur ses hanches, dégageais ses longs cheveux et déposais de nombreux baisers dans son cou tout en descendant sur son épaule dénudée. Elle se retourna et croisa ses mains derrière ma nuque. Elle parsema de baisers mes lèvres et mon cou. Les choses allèrent très vite et je sentis ses mains partir à l'assaut de ma chemise. Il ne fallait pas que les choses dérapent, je connaissais trop les risques et je ne voulais pas jouer avec le feu. Comment dire à une femme que l'on ne peut pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut alors qu'on en meurt d'envie ? Malgré la situation plus que dangereuse pour Katherine, je la laissais me déshabiller. C'était pour moi une sensation perdue depuis tellement longtemps que je voulais en profiter au maximum et ainsi garder ce tendre souvenir au plus profond de ma mémoire. Alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus entreprenante, des cris au rez de chaussée, nous sortirent de notre activité nocturne.

En une fraction de secondes, nous avions rejoint le reste des invités et découvrions que l'une de nos pensionnaire venait de perdre les eaux. D'autorité, le docteur Cullen se chargea d'elle et prit les choses en main. Cet heureux imprévu sonnait le glas de la soirée et chacun prit congé. En moins de 20 minutes, la résidence se vida et je demandais à Jane de s'occuper des filles. Accompagné de Démétri et Katherine, nous décidâmes de rejoindre Bree, la future maman, à l'hôpital. Arrivés sur place, je demandais où nous pouvions trouver notre pensionnaire et, une fois renseignés, nous allions attendre en salle d'attente.

Quelques heures plus tard, le docteur Cullen vint nous annoncer la naissance d'un petit garçon et nous accompagna au chevet de Bree. Nous la félicitions pour cette petite merveille. Alors que Katherine et Bree s'extasiaient devant les babillements de l'enfant, Démétri et moi sortîmes dans le couloir afin de discuter. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, mon ami compris la situation et nous décidâmes de quitter la ville dès notre retour au centre. Katherine sortit pour nous inviter à revenir dans la chambre, Bree souhaitant nous parler. Nous nous exécutâmes et Bree nous annonça qu'elle avait décider d'appeler son fils William, en souvenir de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Cette déclaration me toucha au plus profond de moi et je la remerciais pour cette gentille attention. J'embrassais ce petit bonhomme avec qui je serai lié pour le reste de ma vie, soit une éternité. Bree étant fatiguée par tant de rebondissements, nous prîmes congé. Sur le parking, je saluais chaleureusement Katherine tout en sachant que je la voyais pour la dernière fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions de retour au centre, tout le monde dormait. C'était le moment idéal pour fuir. Démétri rassemblait nos affaires pendant que je m'attelais aux différents courriers que je devais laisser. Le dernier fut celui qui me fut le plus difficile à rédiger et malgré tous les efforts que je pouvais fournir je n'arrivais pas écrire tout ce que j'aurais voulu. Cependant, je tenais à lui laisser quelque chose et les seuls mots que je pu coucher sur le papier furent :

_Katherine, _

_Merci pour ces quelques mois d'humanité,_

_tu as su trouvé la clé qui a fait battre mon cœur._

_Tu resteras à jamais ma lueur dans la nuit noire,_

_je t'aime._

_William_

Je fis une dernière fois le tour des chambres pour vérifier que tout le monde dormait paisiblement. Je pris le temps d'admirer ce centre qui avait été depuis longtemps le seul but de ma vie. Démétri avança la voiture et j'allais le rejoindre.

Je voyais ma dernière demeure s'éloigner alors que je reprenais, une nouvelle fois, la route vers une nouvelle destination, vers l'inconnu. Démétri, ami de toujours, m'accompagnait dans ce nouvel épisode de ma pauvre et triste vie.

_**Alors, le verdict ? Mon OS vous a-t-il plu ? **_

_**Une petite review pour tout me dire ;)**_

_**PS : je l'ai classé Twilight car je ne voyais pas trop où le mettre lol**_


End file.
